bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Momo Hinamori (Reigai)
This '''Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body) is modeled after Momo Hinamori (雛森 桃 '') former Lieutenant of the 5th Division under Sōsuke Aizen. Her Reigai was created by Kaito Kurui for unknown reasons. Unlike Hiyori's Reigai, the Soul Society does not know of her existence. Appearance Hinamori has brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. She can be seen in her pajamas, a plain kimono, in the latter case her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red students robes assigned to the girls and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. Personality Hinamori is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve (though she has said that she would like to grow out of her naivety). Quite friendly, Momo is on good terms with many of the Shinigami captains and lieutenants, particularly Tōshirō (childhood friend), Rangiku (somewhat of an older sister figure), Izuru and Renji (academy classmates). Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger can appear rather menacing, such as her outrage at Ichimaru, who was a Captain at the time, when she blamed him for causing Aizen's death. Hinamori's main pastime activities are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration in the Shinō Academy. Her love for books was developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She also attends the ''ikebana lessons held by the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana. She frequently pays visit to her and Tōshirō's grandmother in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach (a reference to her given name), while she does not like plums, even though her Zanpakutō's name means "flying plum tree". She sometimes bakes cookies, and once made a batch in the shape of Aizen's glasses. Since Momo was the utterly devoted lieutenant of Aizen, even believing him to be innocent and that Ichimaru had manipulated him, Aizen's betrayal to the Soul Society essentially broke her mental state, and his attempt on her life has had thus far unknown effects on her psyche. After Yamamoto debriefed Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, he allowed her to talk to her old childhood friend, though Momo appeared rather fatigued since regaining consciousness. After she apologizes to him profusely for not believing him and attacking him, Tōshirō pokes fun at her for her baggy eyes and small breasts, trying to make her laugh. Hinamori abruptly asks him if he is planning on killing Aizen, and when he tells her yes, she begs for Aizen’s life. As she enters a hysterical state, she is knocked out again, and Yamamoto apologizes for Momo. At this time, it is obvious that Momo is not in a stable mental condition. Hinamori’s mental state is not entirely unexpected, given her idolization of Aizen. In the Fake Karakura Town arc, Momo appears to help defend Karakura Town against Aizen, Ichimaru, Tōsen, and the top three Espada, declaring herself as Aizen's enemy. However, as Rangiku notes, she still referred to him as "Captain Aizen," making it questionable if she's fully accepted the fact that Aizen is the enemy, or if she still has some doubts. Upon her creation as a Reigai, Kaito altered her a bit to suppress her feelings for Aizen, making sure she'd work more effectively. Plot *A Devil Lurks in the Shadows Two Clans War Arc *Advancement Powers and Abilities Kidō Expert: Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kidō. Momo is a Kidō master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakutō) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common spells all her own. She is also able to use a single Kidō technique on two separate targets at once. Hinamori also has some skill with healing Kidō. ' Shunpo:' Hinamori is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, she knowingly states when facing Harribel's Fracción that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kidō. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts a high spiritual energy. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci in a Kidō net). By using her mastery of Kidō, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. Zanpakutō Tobiume (飛梅, "Flying Plum Tree"): In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form a regular katana with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba with a light red handle. Her Zanpakutō is a Fire-type. *'Shikai': The command for its Shikai is "Snap" (弾け, hajike). When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces two jutte-like prongs (three in the anime) along its length at various intervals :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume releases exploding fire balls from its blade. However, it's true ability is the generation and manipulation of flames, though on a weaker degree than Ryūjin Jakka, it is considered the second strongest Fire-type Zanpakutō to date. :*'Bakume' (爆弾梅 Plum Bomb): This ability is the first ability Momo unlocked from Tobiume, the ability to create and fire exploding fire balls of varying strengths from the blade. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. The Reigai of Momo has a Bankai, gained from Kaito through the use of Kaito's own Hōgyoku. Category:Mod Soul Category:Reigai Category:Canon to Fanon Category:12th Division Category:5th Division